wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
~NexWings~
This is a tribe created by Serenitywhitewolf! 'Anyone who is caught plagiarizing this tribe or any of my other tribes, will be banned by a wiki admin. ' ~Appearance~ NexWings have dark black transparent bodies so other dragons can see some of the bones, quite large, and their eyes are black with red pupils. Their horns are jagged and their wings are torn. Their eyes can come in any shade of red, from bright to deep crimson, and instead of round pupils, they have a vertical slit. If a dragon were look deeply into their eyes, they can see mist, either white or black. The whites of their eyes are black. However, they are described as thin and frail, their bones gray. Their tail is very thin, though at the end, is a scythe tail that holds venom and is used for soul reaping. NexWings also have a gray or white stripe that runs from the corner of their eyes down to the tip of their scythe tail. They are usually seen with cloaks, and a black or white skull mask covering their faces. The skull mask, or ‘nex mask’ as it is called, covers a dragonet’s face. They hatch with the mask as soon as they come from their eggs. It is unknown why a NexWing has this mask. NexWings also have forked, black tongues, which can smell the deceased. NexWings have a feathery mane, but sometimes, they have spines, retractable spines, that will shoot out of their body when scared. Their claws are serrated and are often lethal. ~Abilities~ NexWings are sometimes born with a rare ability called exekinesis. This is the manipulation of death energy. It is a forbidden power, and most exekinetic NexWings are exiled from the kingdom; the current Queen sees them as a threat. It is extremely powerful and can be dangerous. It is strong and extreme for a fellow exekinetic NexWing to teach. NexWings also give off a strange aura called the Fear of Death. They can become darkness, can melt into any shadow, and while doing this, they cannot be seen, touched, smelled, or heard. They can radiate a fear so intense, it can drive any dragon who is in their presence to madness. NexWings have a Death Glare, which can cause a slow and very painful death to any dragon who sees it. The stare also puts dragons into a trance, almost hypnotizing them, putting suicidal thoughts in their mind. All NexWings fear light, which is one of the only counteracts to a Death Glare. NexWings can breathe a very special type of fire. Instead of burning one spot of a dragon’s scales like normal, it will spread like a wildfire. When breathed, Deathfire looks black at the base then fades into red. This is an ability only NexWings can have. NexWings are known to find the body of a dead dragon, take its soul, and store it in their scythe tail. Then they deliver that soul to a DarkWing or LightWing, depending on whether the soul was good or evil. Another ability is invisibility. NexWings are dragons that can been seen under these conditions: * They are a DeathWing or NexWing * They have killed another dragon before * They have seen death * They have a mortal wound or illness and are on the verge of death NexWings have one other power called Death Fog. This power will bring an instant death to whoever breathes the fog. It is also called the Death Vapor. ~NexWing History~ Culture NexWing culture is shrouded in mystery. It is known that they work for all tribes, delivering souls to the LightWings or DarkWings, but much else is unknown. Most NexWings fear other tribes, and do not tell them their powers. What is listed on the Guide, is only known information. Concoctions NexWings are known as expert potionsmiths, and they are well-known for some of their concoctions. In the NexWing Academy, potionsmith-scientists come to tell the NexWing dragonets about some of the most fatal and lethal potions known to dragonkind. The Elixir of Light The Elixir of Light blinds the enemy momentarily. It was invented by a young dragonet named Massacre who was experimenting with venoms and got herself permanently blinded. She wanted to create a weakness potion, but used the wrong venoms and was blinded. The Drought of Death The Drought of Death is a potion that will kill a dragon and dissolve their body as well. One drop could kill a full-grown dragon instantly. Created by Queen Skullcracker herself, this concoction is rare and difficult to make. ~Personalities~ NexWings are usually strong, agile, aware, and good at influencing others. NexWings can be sarcastic, stealthy, sneakiness, preferring to think before reacting, or cynical. But very few have personality issues, sometimes being too happy, or being too depressed. If they are like this, they have suicidal thoughts (depressed) and will become a Pyrrhian dragon. ~Habitat~ NexWings live on an island only an one hour’s flight away from the NightWing volcano. However, the NexWings’ island will change places from time to time, their looks changing when they move each place. Their trees’ trunks are made of obsidian, the leaves made of ruby and garnet. The lakes and rivers are made of blood, the smell of rotting carcasses in the air. The NexWing island has volcanoes, though they rain blood when erupting and are harmless to NexWings. Instead of normal rain which kills a DeathWing, they have acid rain. The more acid rain a DeathWing drinks, the more solid they become, until they are solid enough to leave the kingdom where even if they get killed, they will be resurrected from the dead-living. There is no sun, as the time is always set to either twilight or sunset. They can see perfectly well in the dark, as well as caves, their eyes working like torches. They have their own areas for less-wealthy NexWings, which are called the Blood Crystal Grottos. The palace is made of Coral Obsidian, with as much as five hatcheries there. They have everything they need there, such as Suicidal Squirrels, which will kill themselves as soon as they see a NexWing. Fog or mist will also make them more solid. The Suicidal Squirrels are as large as a scavenger, though visitors to the island never see any, because only NexWings can see them, and, they die within five minutes. ~Diet~ NexWings are usually light eaters, them being very thin, with bones, as hard as diamond. They have enough prey on their island to survive, and they adore the feeling of crunchy bones in their mouths. They are not very picky eaters, though, like most carnivorous dragons, are disgusted by fruit. Like the used-to-be-starving NightWings, NexWings feed on rotting carcasses, though they do not develop the deadly bite. Most NexWings feed on the ruby and garnet obsidian trees, while the rest eat meat. Category:Fanmade Tribes